Green Villa
by J.W.Earl
Summary: 37 people have gathered at the Green Villa in beautiful British Columbia. The one week party at the villa will soon turn deadly as the guests and staff will begin to be killed off one by one. The only thing they care about is survival.
1. Chapter 0 Character Information

This is my story and characters. The premise is similar to Harper's island. This is my first …yeah. This list is in no particular order and the bold is on every other character to help divide character info. And I will warn you now that I am my own proof reader so not all of this will sound correct. I will also warn you that I wasn't known in English class for my writing. Some of the information listed is evident in the story or is just useless information that could or could not throw you off.

I don't know how often I will get these out or if I will. Please review my characters and that will help me decide if I want to post the story PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...

This is a story of a group of people who convene at a villa for a week long extravaganza. But things start to go horribly wrong. These people will fight for their lives as they begin to be picked off one by one. The only thing they care about is survival.

Basic Character Information

**Elizabeth "Cherry" Anders**

**The Prostitute**

**Age 26**

**Race: White**

**Details: Cherry works for Julian as a hooker. She is acquaintances with both Cruz and Alejandra. She was invited to the villa with her boss. She is kind of bland and hardly talks because of the abuse from Julian. She is quite scrawny with blonde hair; and has clearly had a breast augmentation.**

Jodi Botts

The Pediatrician

Age 40

Race: White

Details: The only person that Jodi remotely knows is Oliver which is why she was invited. They knew each other in High school. At the villa she stays mostly to herself and acts a little like the rest of the guests are unintelligent. She has long brown hair that she keeps in a bun. She appears to be stressed sometimes.

**Julian Carranza**

**The Drug Lord**

**Age 48**

**Race: Latino**

**Details: Was invited for a "Job" at the villa. He brought his three most loyal employees with him. He will always speak his mind especially when it comes to his business. He is a muscular man with a buzzed head. He is also relatively short.**

Alexie Dean

The Dancer

Age 19

Race: White

Details: Goes to college with Ben, Belle, Tyler, Dominic, Kyle and Tom. Courtney is like a second mother to her. Her brother Joey is also at the villa. She is also Ben's girlfriend. She is has blonde hair and a dancer's build. She is very outgoing and likes attention.

**Joey Dean**

**The Musician**

**Age 28**

**Race: White**

**Details: Was invited to the villa by Gina and her friends when out at one of his coffee house performances. Currently dating Haley and his sister is at the villa but they didn't know that the other was going to be there. He looks worn out most of the time. Joey's hair is buzzed on one side and shoulder length on the other. He is slightly built like an athlete. **

Belle Drake

The Twin Gymnast

Age 19

Race: White

Details: She is the first half of the twins. Her mom is Courtney and their dad is Nick. She goes to school with Alexie, Tom, Kyle, her crush, Tyler, Dominic, and of course her brother. Her, her brother and Kyle are all on the same gymnastics team. She doesn't really have a relationship with her father. She isn't as outgoing as her best friend but will sometimes show her wild side just to please Alexie. Knows Rylan Munroe because he is one of Belle's professors. She has a gymnast's body type with short brown hair.

**Ben Drake**

**The Other Twin Gymnast**

**Age 19**

**Race: White**

**Details: He is the second half of the twins. His mom is Courtney and his dad is Nick. He goes to school with Alexie, his girlfriend, Tom, Kyle, Tyler, Dominic, and his sister. He is also friends with Rachel from camp. He, Belle and Kyle are all on the same gymnastics team. He doesn't really have a relationship with his father. His girlfriend loves attention but he isn't too big on it and likes their PDA to be on a minimum. He is a gentleman with women. Knows Rylan Munroe because he is one of Ben's professors. Has a gymnast's body type and has buzzed brown hair.**

Courtney Drake

The Lawyer

Age 38

Race: White

Details: Had the twins when she was 19 and still continued with school and became a successful lawyer. She and Nick were married until they had disagreements about her schooling. She is almost like a second mother to Alexie and Kyle. She also knows Rylan Munroe do to their disagreements on some of the twin's grades and his teaching methods. She and her family were invited due to her help as Oliver's lawyer. She is protective of her kids and their friends. She is brutally honest and gets to the point because she doesn't have time to waste. She is beautiful with full brown shoulder length hair. She has modelesque features.

**Rachel Edwards**

**The Adopted Teen**

**Age 18**

**Race: White**

**Details: She was adopted at age 13 by the Webber's but decided to keep her name. She met Tom, Tyler, Dominic, the twins, Alexie and Kyle at summer camp where they were all counselors. She was invited with her family the Webbers. She is independent and reads a lot. But she will socialize with her camp friends and the Webbers. She has short curly brown hair and is slender. **

Nick Espero

The Forensic Scientist

Age 42

Race: Latino

Details: The estranged father of the twins. He was married to Courtney but divorced later. He hardly talks to his children except for holidays even though they live in the same town. He has to work with Courtney on occasion due to their jobs. His best friend is Rylan Munroe. He was invited by Oliver due to helping in a recent case. He is Hispanic and is very muscular. He works out in his free time when he isn't working. He doesn't have much of a personality and his humor is dry.

**Haley Falero**

**The Flight Attendant**

**Age 28**

**Race: White**

**Detail: She is friends with Gina, Darcy, Trishelle and Paula. She is dating Joey. She is also friends with Celeste and her brother Syrus. She is a "Mean Girl". She likes money and all the things that some with it. If she could she would trade places with Gina. She is a snobby girl and has actually been asked to serve on a different airline after back handing a man who asked her to get a bag out of the over head compartment. She is short tempered and feisty blonde. She is very pretty.**

Gina Green

The Gold-digger

Age 27

Race: White

Details: She is friends with Haley, Darcy, Trishelle and Paula, who she employed. She is married to Oliver Green. She is also friends with Celeste and her brother Syrus. She is a gold digger she is in the relationship with Oliver for one thing; to live like a princess. She is shallow and heartless but Oliver is blinded by her beauty. Other people that meet her can easily tell that she is fake. She is short with long black hair. But she is extremely beautiful. She was a model and retired once she married Oliver.

**Oliver Green**

**The Editor in Chief**

**Age 40**

**Race: White**

**Details: He is the host of the festivities at the villa. He has gathered everyone together for his annual fall get together. Oliver has no real friends other than Fredric the butler. He hosts the party to make himself feel like he has friends. He is a very easy going guy even though he is in charge of one of the most bought magazines in the world. He doesn't seemed too stressed. He is tall with short blonde hair. He is has a swimmer's build.**

Elaine Harris

The Retail Manager

Age 32

Race: White

Details: She is the wife of Brad. She is friends with Courtney and the Webbers. She is depressed most of the time due to her inability to conceive. She is invited to the villa every year and has once again returned to get her mind off of trying to get pregnant. She also has a secret she has been hiding from her husband. She is short and has an athletic body. She also has long brown hair.

**Bradley Harris**

**The Fireman**

**Age 36**

**Race: White**

**Details: He is an extremely nice person who helps out where ever it's needed. He is also very protective and helps his wife deal with their inability to conceive. He has the same friends as his wife. He was friends with Oliver in High school and they have been invited to the villa once again. He is very muscular and ripped. He has short brown hair.**

Darcy Janssen

The Goth Girl

Age 27

Race: White

Details: She is the least outgoing in her group of friends the "mean girls". She is also friends with Celeste and her brother Syrus. She only hangs out with them because they are the only people who will accept her for herself. They also helped her through her depression when her parents died. She is really sweet and likes to give people compliments but only when her friends aren't around. She has blonde hair with black streaks. She appears to be anorexic and struggles to stay awake.

**Wendall Jones**

**The Sous Chef**

**Age 36**

**Race: Black**

**Details: Wendall is just friends with the staffers at the villa all but Paula. He is a really chill person who just works and hangs out in his room. He lives for his work. Tai is his mentor. Wendall has had a few confrontations with Gina. He is average height with black corn rows.**

Tyler Layden

The Drama Student

Age 18

Race: White

Details: Tyler is a talented actress. She is also confident and she will stand up to anyone no matter the size. People do find it hard to believe her sometimes. But she is a caring person. Tyler is friends with Dominic, the twins, Tom, Alexie, Rachel and Kyle. She has long red hair. She is fit but not athletic.

**Syrus Maman **

**The Tech Support Man**

**Age 38**

**Race: Indian**

**Details: Syrus is a funny guy. He works for the magazine as tech support and was invited with his sister. He was invited to the villa, with his sister, by Gina. Syrus doesn't like Gina but he doesn't tell her to her face. Syrus is tall with curly black hair. **

Celeste Maman

The Horoscope Writer

Age 30

Race: Indian

Details: Celeste is friends with Gina, Paula, Trishelle, Haley and Darcy. Her brother is Syrus. She is only snobby around her friends. This reason is why Darcy is her best friend. Celeste writes the horoscope for the magazine that Oliver sells. She also had a short fling with Oliver. She is average female height with long black hair.

**Tai Miyazaki**

**The Head Chef**

**Age 40**

**Race: Asian**

**Details: Tai is a comical man. He is very respectful to his employers. He is good friends with Wendall and Fredric and the rest of the staffers. He is not fond of Paula because she gets away with a lot at work. He is also in a relationship. He has short black hair and constantly wears a headband. **

Rylan Munroe

The College Professor

Age 45

Race: White

Details: Rylan is incredibly intelligent. He loves the outdoors and was once married but she died during child birth with the baby. He hasn't been much of himself after that. He hangs mostly with Nick, His best friend. He was invited to the villa by Nick who was allowed to bring a guest. He is quite tall and strong and has short dirty blonde hair.

**Kimi Nakagawa**

**The Maid**

**Age 30**

**Race: Brazilian**

**Details: Kimi is a spicy Brazilian woman. She loves to make her presence known but has to tone it down when Gina is around. She doesn't like Gina at all and especially dislikes her friends. Kimi is in a relationship. She also enjoys her job and fears that she will be let go due to the economy. Kimi has short black hair kept in a bowlesque cut. She seems to be relatively fit.**

Kyle Prescott

The College Gymnast

Age 19

Race: White

Details: Kyle is a real stand up guy but he likes to party. He has gotten in trouble with the law a few times and was benched on the gymnastics team for a failed drug test. But he has cleaned up his act for the most part and loves to make everyone around him smile and comfortable. He is also a real ladies man but he really only has eyes for Belle, even though she is unaware. Ben is his best friend and he is friends with Tom, Tyler, Dominic and Rachel. Courtney is like his second mother. He has short blonde hair and a gymnast's build.

**Cruz Ramirez**

**The Ex-Con**

**Age 38**

**Race: Latino**

**Details: Not much is known of Cruz except for he is loyal and will protect Julian at all costs. He doesn't know anyone at the villa except one person he use to deal to. He was invited with his boss. He is physically and mentally strong willed. He had short brown hair.**

Trishelle Remington

The Tour Guide

Age 26

Race: White

Details: She is a part of the "mean girls". She is actually quite pleasant when not with her friends. Though she does enjoy the occasional laugh at some poor soul. She tends to skip work to hang with Gina a lot. She is pretty forgetful and loves to flirt. She has long brown hair and is skinny.

**Paula Remo**

**The Maid's Assistant**

**Age 28**

**Race: White**

**Details: She is also a part of the "mean girls". She loves to neglect her work and make fun of people. She is horrible to many, including her fellow staffers. But she can stick up for herself in a fight she took many self defense classes. Somewhere deep in Paula might be something nice. But not many have seen it. She has long brown hair she keeps in a ponytail.**

Tom Revis

The Frat Boy

Age 19

Race: Black

Details: Tom just loves to party. He doesn't care what the consequences are. He tends to tell stories about his frat that frankly nobody cares to hear. He does care deeply about his friends. He is friends with the twins, Kyle, Alexie, Tyler, Dominic, and Rachel. He is also very well acquainted with Courtney. He has short black hair. He is also quite athletic but is starting to get a beer gut.

**Tucker Riley**

**The Deranged Brother**

**Age 25**

**Race: White**

**Details: Tucker is really weird. He tends to only hang out with Ricky and hates everyone that lives in the house except Ricky and Gina, his sister. Gina is actually really good to her brother. He likes to kill small animals in the yard, and he also does a lot of practice shooting. Tucker is skinny because he doesn't eat much or do anything. It is unclear whether he has a mental illness or not but Gina will take care of him. Tucker also has black hair that covers his left eye and he keeps the back in a ponytail.**

Cooper Samuels

The Security Guard

Age 40

Race: White

Details: Cooper was invited to the villa by Oliver since he testified against the prosecutor. Cooper is loyal to Oliver and they were friends in High school but had a falling out after Oliver married his ex-wife, not Gina. Cooper isn't into the whole socializing scene and just goes to bars to watch sports and drink till he is content. Cooper is a chubby guy. He isn't too intimidating cause he is also baby faced. He has short brown hair.

**Dominic Thompson**

**The Art Student**

**Age 18**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Details: Dominic is quiet except around Tyler. Dominic plays the, I'm too cool for you act. Dominic also likes Tyler but won't tell her since they have been friends forever. He is friends with the twins, Tom, Kyle, Alexie, and Rachel. Dom is an extremely talented artist and also spends a lot of time drawing the landscape. He long black hair, but not long enough to put into a pony tail. He is skinny.**

Ricky Turner

The Butler's Son

Age 23

Race: White

Details: Not much is known about Ricky Turner's personality he spends a lot of time with Tucker and his Dad. He pretty much does what Tucker does as long as Gina doesn't bother with him. Gina is the one thing they can't agree on. Ricky is average height and weight and has short brown hair.

**Fredric Turner**

**The Butler **

**Age 51**

**Race: White**

**Details: Fredric has been working for the Greens for 30 years. Since he started at a young age Fred really doesn't know anything else. He is incredibly thoughtful and will do things for people just because he heard them talk about it once, even though they would be speaking hypothetically. Fredric is starting to gray on his brown hair that he keeps slicked back. He is tall and has an average build. **

Alejandra Vasquez

The Drug Dealer

Age 32

Race: Hispanic

Details: Alejandra came to the villa with Julian and pals. She is a strong willed woman. She loves to pick fights and be in control of situations. She is short and is very physically fit do to boxing as a child. She has long black hair. She is also very pretty.

**Jennifer Webber**

**The House Wife**

**Age 35**

**Race: White**

**Details: Jenn is your typical girl next door type of girl. She doesn't work because her husband is a neurosurgeon. She is incredibly sweet and would never cheat on her husband though she has the looks to. Jenn is friends with the Harris's and Courtney and her kids. She has blonde shoulder length hair. **

Harrison Webber

The Neurosurgeon

Age 36

Race: White

Details: Harrison is incredibly smart. He loves his wife Jenn and they are pretty much a perfect couple. He is friends with the Harris's, and Courtney and her kids. He and his wife were invited to the villa years prior and they have attended ever since. He is quite fit and has short black hair and is scruffy in the face.

**Preston Yates**

**The Gardner**

**Age 33**

**Race: White**

**Details: Preston looks and acts like he is a fitness model. But instead he works for the Green's. He does enjoy his job but feels as though he is wasting his time. He is a very generous person and quite helpful, at least when people ask for his help. He won't go out of his way to do something cause he knows that he will get yelled at by Oliver if he is caught goofing off during work hours. Preston has short brown hair that he keeps in a faux hawk type thing.**

**Who will die? Who is the killer? Who will survive?**


	2. Chapter 1 Hunted

**So this is my first chapter it is the shortest one and there is no dialogue in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and Please review.**

Hunted

Ricky Turner spent almost every morning jogging through the forest paths and today was no exception. As Ricky was approaching the end of the first path, he slowed his pace as to not tire himself out. He knew there were still four more paths. Ricky practically walking toward the second path begins to catch glimpses of movement coming from inside the trees. In these woods movements in the trees never scared him he always wrote it off in his brain as an animal, this time he went with a deer. It was dark in the forest as the morning sun continued to raise, the only sounds were Ricky's feet clashing against the limbs that had fallen onto the path and the birds chirping. He began to pick up speed as he reached the middle of the trail as to make up time for walking longer than normal.

Ricky couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as he ventured through the forest. In his periphery he kept seeing the movement, and it wasn't the normal animal roaming through the bushes movement either. His heart began to pump faster as his feeling of being watched turned into being stalked. He ran faster trying to reach the villa, his safe haven. As he was approaching the clearing to the villa, his fear began to dwindle once he saw the guest houses where he and his father lived. His fear jolted back into him as a person jumped out from a tree along the path and grappled him to the ground. Trying to defend himself Ricky began to throw punches at his attacker. His efforts become relentless as the attacker covered his mouth with a rag. The substance on the rag caused Ricky to black out in seconds, unable to defend himself against his attacker.

The attacker now with a defenseless victim decides what to do next. All the fun, torturous, things he could do to this man. The attacker contemplates whether to make Ricky's death quick and relatively painless or whether it should be a long drawn out death which could in fact have plentiful amounts of pain. All of the contemplating aside they knew what to do with this one. Securing chains and cinderblocks the attacker brings all of their equipment to the river. After tying the chains to the cinderblocks, they then tie them to Ricky's feet. Minutes later Ricky gets plunged into the water.

Ricky awakens at the instant he hits the water confused at where he is. He gasps for air, but only begins filling his lungs with water. Knowing he will soon perish he begins reflecting on his life. As he is close to passing out he sees cars crossing the bridge overhead. He makes one final attempt at being found by extending his hand out of the water. His effort is futile as he suffocates and his arm collapses back into the water without a savior.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter after the 2nd and part of the 3rd. <strong>

**I hope my writing isn't as bad as I think it is.**

**At the end of every chapter I will list all of those who died even from the previous chapters.**

Characters who Died:

Ricky Turner- 1st Victim


	3. Chapter 2 Invited

**Well this is my next chapter... It's as well not that long but they get longer after this one...I had originally made this chapter longer but changed it last ** was the first chapter I wrote so it may sound a little funny and possibly confusing.** I hope you enjoy and please review.**

3 Days Earlier…

Invited

"Mom the mail is here," screams Belle Drake from downstairs. "And there is some weird letter in it."

"Let me see it," Ben Drake, Belle's twin, says as he snatches it from his sister's clutches. As he examines the letter closer, he notices something in the upper left corner. "It has a return address, but this address is from a mountain city in British Columbia." He continues to ponder the ideas of what the letter could contain. Was it a paycheck for a recent job his mom had completed or maybe it was a secret love letter from an ex-client?

"Let me see it!"

"No, get away I'm gonna open it."

"Is it addressed to you nimrod? No, it's addressed to Mom."

"Whatever," Ben retorts as he rips the top of the envelope open to reveal a piece of parchment with an invitation to Oliver Green's Mountain Villa. "It's for some party at a guy named Oliver Green's it's in the mountains, who is this guy anyway?" Maybe it was someone from her high school days; no, that couldn't be it his mom hadn't talked to people from her school in ages. So who was this guy?

"I have no idea. Maybe mom knows considering it's her invitation."

"But look here it says 'you can bring as many guests as you like'," Ben points this out on the parchment.

"Well then let's bring Alexie for sure and Kyle and maybe Tom, What about Tyler and Dom," Belle says excitedly not thinking that it might be rude to show up with all these guests. But of course it was a free vacation.

"Well I guess if mom is okay with it, and it will definitely make it more exciting." Once Ben and Belle confirmed their list of guests they wanted to invite they scream for their mother to come down stairs. Courtney Drake, a statuesque lawyer and mother to the twins, strides down the stairs like a supermodel and addresses her children. "What's all the yelling for?"

"This invitation came in the mail for us and our friends but we have never heard this name before and the address is from a city in B.C.," Belle states to her mother as if a witness in one of her cases. "Let me see it," Courtney requests. Ben hands over the letter. "Oh this is from my last client he had a 10 million dollar lawsuit against him for an article in his paper and I got him out of it. He seemed like a nice… honest guy." Courtney tries to convince herself at that moment it was ok for her to hide the true nature of the case from her children. She contemplates telling them the truth then continues talking, "This villa is in Canada… We would have to get our passports ready and pay for the flight out there. I would also have to make sure I have time off." As she was rambling she realized that her kids had mentioned. "And you said your friends were invited; how do you know this?" "Well we just assumed that because it says we can bring as many guests as we like we could bring some of our friends. If you have doubts that they'll behave, will it help if I tell you they were counselors at summer camp with us," Belle answers then smiles like the good child her mom has known her to be. Courtney looks at Belle and just couldn't say no. Besides it did say in the letter that they could bring anyone. "If they behave themselves they can go, if there is one slip up, just one; they will be on a flight home just as fast as I can dial the number of their parents. Go pack and Ben can you get the tickets, I have some last minute paper work I need to get done if we're going to this thing. We only have a few days to get ready; so start talking to your friends and I'll RSVP, contact my office, and set us up with transportation once Ben gets those ticket," Courtney continues to go over the game plan with her kids as they continue to prepare for their getaway to the villa.

Belle had done some research online about the villa and Oliver Green to find out more about the situation. The villa was gorgeous, or at least in the pictures she could find online. Oliver Green also seemed like a nice guy besides letting go of half of his staff when the recession hit. But really who could blame him. There was something about a court case but she didn't click it since her mom had told her about it. He is also married to one Gina Green; she is 13 years younger than him, making Belle think she was only in it for the money and the fancy living, but you never knew these days they could very well be in love. Belle shut down her computer and slid on her floor to get under her bed where she kept her suit case. Once retrieving her suit case she reaches on top of her bed for her cell phone. After flipping it open she inputs the number 512-956-3317, once she hits send a picture of a blonde girl winking pops onto her screen and the ringing begins. After a few moments a very enthusiastic voice picks up on the other line. "Hey Belle, what's going on," The girl says. "Oh nothing I just thought I would call and invite my bestie to a mountain villa out in Canada next week."

"Oh my God!" she says in shock. "What's the occasion?"

"Well my mom got invited to some ex-clients party and the invitation said we could bring anyone we wanted. So of course I thought of you. We're also inviting the kids from camp, you know Tyler and Dominic, Ben is inviting Kyle and Tom too. It should be a blast."

"What Kyle is going? Ooh La La .You guys going to finally take it to the next level or do me and your brother still not have the option to double date. Whatever I'll get all of my stuff ready like my passport and jazz, who has to pay for the flight out there?"

"Well right now we all have to pay for the flight but the invitation also said we would be reimbursed for our travel expenses."

"Oh cool ok well would your mom mind booking me for the same flight, you know since I'm like one of her children?"

"Oh no she won't mind; since she already had Ben book the flight for all of us!"

"Your mom is the coolest, well I have to go pack and tell the folks I'll talk to you later pretty lady," she says with an Elvis impersonation. "Ha ha all right, we'll talk later bye," Belle hangs up the phone. "Oh Alexie how you are so full of energy," Belle thinks to herself as she departs her room to talk to her brother. Once arriving at his door she knocks 3 times and waits. A moment later, Ben is standing in the doorway. "What Belle?"

"I just wanted to know if you called and emailed everyone."

"Yes…Yes I did. I emailed Dom and Tyler, and called Kyle and Tom. Tom and Kyle both said they were coming and they will meet us at the airport and Dom emailed me that he talked to Tyler and they are both going with us so it looks like it's a go."

"Awesome, this trip is going to be amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there were no deaths this chapter but the next one will have at least one. I hope you enjoyed and again please review. It will help me a lot in the long chapter wasn't exactly my favorite to write cause I felt there was too much dialogue. <strong>

Characters who Died:

Ricky Turner- 1st Victim


	4. Chapter 3 Surprised

Surprised

For the day of their arrival Courtney made sure to reserve two rental cars to get everyone to the villa. In one car there was Courtney, the driver, Belle, Alexie and Tom; and in the other car was Ben, the driver, Kyle, Tyler, and Dominic.

Courtney and Ben navigated the mountain and tried to drive with as little difficulties as possible. They drove rather slowly up until they reached the flat ground and bridge that led to the villa. The bridge goes over the river, surrounding the forest that encloses the Green estate. As the second car was crossing over the bridge, Tyler looks out of her window into the water. Ripples begin to form and she continues to watch in interest. As the ripples subside an object begins to emerge from the water. Tyler squints to see what the object is and makes out the shape of a hand. The hand reaches straight up and then plunges back into the depths of the river. Tyler jumps once the hand disappears and Dom turns quick toward her. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I saw something in the water. But I think I was just imagining it. It's…it's nothing." Until they get to the villa Tyler can't stop thinking about the hand she saw or at least she thought she saw. It must have been a piece of driftwood. As the cars pull up to the villa, they are directed to a parking area by a man wearing overalls with garden shears in hand. The groups exit the cars and the man addresses them, "I'm Preston Yates, the gardener here. Your luggage can be left in the cars just make sure to leave your keys with the butler or his assistant and they will deliver it to your rooms. You'll see me around here a lot considering I live in one of the guest houses out back along with the other staffers here. I do ask that you stay off of my garden, Mr. Green likes his flowers, even though they never really make it; and I hope you have a great stay." As the group walks away Preston gives a fake smile as if excited to have the visitors. Though the only thing he can think about is the clean up required outdoors after this extravaganza

Walking toward the front of the villa, everyone is in awe at the size and beauty of the architecture. "Wow this is one hell of a place, this guy must have tons of money," Tom expresses while Ben uses the knocker on the door. A few seconds later and the enormous front door swings open and a man, with graying hair, answers, "Oh hello you must be the rest of our guests. My name is Fredric Turner, the butler. Later we will get you more acquainted with the villa but for now I will take your keys and escort you to the main dining hall where the rest of the guests are partaking in a late lunch prepared by our resident chef Tai Miyazaki. Please follow me."

They all begin to make their ways down the hallways. The walls are plastered with many paintings and photos of what they guessed were family. Courtney takes closer looks at one of the older looking pictures. It was twins in the hospital still that were resting she thought that Oliver didn't have any children; but she guessed they could have been relatives. She collected her thoughts and continued to follow the group. As they passed miscellaneous rooms Courtney would take peeks inside them to get herself more accustomed to the villa. She didn't want to get lost and end up in a place of the estate she shouldn't have been. She looked ahead at her kids and their friends and smiled at how they have developed into great teenagers. She notices that Alexie and Ben were holding hands as they walked down the hallway and that Kyle and Belle were acting very "close". But she wasn't at all afraid of what her kids might get in the middle of , she knew that her kids were grown up enough to deal with the choices they make. She did what a parent was supposed to do and now she is letting them into the world to learn firsthand. Courtney continues to smile as she catches up to the group as they arrive at the dining room.

Walking in Courtney notices a lot less people than she had expected. There were only about 40 of them maybe. This must have been a really private party, she thinks to herself. Inside the dining room was about six tables that could each seat 8 comfortably, which seemed to be more than enough seating for the amount of guests. The only people that were visibly missing, thanks to pictures Belle showed her, were the staff and Oliver Green himself. His wife had been sitting at a table with 4 other woman and 2 men all of whom looked rather young. At another table were people that Courtney had known for years, the Harris's and the Webber's.

The Harris's only consisted of Brad Harris and his wife Elaine. The Webber's had roughly the same make up, With Jenn Webber, the wife, Harrison, the husband, and their foster child, Rachel Edwards. Courtney wondered that if she didn't invite them, then who invited them. Perplexed she looks away to avoid staring and around the room at the other tables. The first table she glances at has only one person. The man seemed out of place and he seemed restless in his chair. But again she continued to navigate her eyes through the dining room so she didn't seem rude. The second table contained 3 Hispanic people, one female, and two males and a strange white female who wore close to no clothing. The next table had two people she didn't know, like a lot of the guests; one man and one woman. The last table had two people, both of whom she was quite familiar with. One of them was her ex-husband and estranged father of the twins, Nick Espero. The other was Rylan Monroe. He is a professor at the twin's college and she had had multiple "conferences" with him about some of the grades he had given her children.

Courtney just couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of her ex-husband and began to wonder what really happened to them. Besides the kidnapping scare and the not paying child support she thought they had once had a great relationship, and somewhere deep inside herself she knew that she still loved him. Maybe she was just trying to convince herself that under all of his not so greatness, there really was a great person; but if there was something good there she hadn't seen it since they had first had the twins. Courtney quickly refocuses her attention to the front of the room as a well dressed man with short blonde hair enters the room, which she immediately recognizes as Oliver Green. Oliver addresses his guests and as he does the room goes silent, "Welcome everyone to The Green Villa. I am your host whom all of you should know and I will be visiting with all of you throughout dinner. I hope you all enjoy yourselves." After the announcement the guests go back to the conversations they had put on hold for the short commercial break.

Oliver begins to make his way around the room first stopping at the table in which his wife was seated. As he walked toward the table Gina, his wife, quickly stands to introduce her husband to her friends all of whom he had met before but didn't remember. In a speedy manner she begins to introduce them. "Ok Hun, this is Darcy Janssen," she waves her hand toward the goth girl. They shake hands. "And this is Haley Falero," She moves her hand toward Haley, A skinny blonde with shoulder length blonde hair. "I think we've met before," Oliver says after he shakes her hand. "I think your right," she retorts. "That's her boyfriend Joey Dean," she utters and Joey nods his head as his name is said. "And this is Trishelle Remington."

"Ahh Trish it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Trishelle says as she shakes his hand. "Well Hun I have to go introduce myself to the rest of those who don't know me," Oliver says as he kisses his wife and begins to stalk toward another table. Gina didn't bother introducing Celeste and Syrus both of whom were sitting at the table. Partially cause Gina is a horrible person but mostly because Oliver knows both Celeste and Syrus from work.

"What is up with your husband Gina, he is such a square," Haley comments once Oliver was a safe distance away. "I don't know all I have to do is sleep with the guy and say a few I love yous; and I get to live like a princess," Gina responds flipping her nose up. "O.M.G. you are so lucky I wish I could just like date some dork and just spend his money. Your life is so easy. I'm like totally jealous," Trishelle states to Gina with a sigh.

"Yeah I would be to if I was a flight attendant who barely makes enough to live," Gina replies under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"I think you guys just need to chill out. We're here for one of the best times of our lives. Well all of us but you Gina since you, you know, live like this," Celeste explains as Gina smiles smugly. " All we have to do this week is enjoy ourselves and possibly be a little bit nicer to people." Celeste was always trying to get her friends to stop being so superficial but that was no easy feat. But she continued to try because she still wants to be friends just without the high school drama. She didn't really have to try with Haley to be nicer because she generally was except when she was around Gina and Trishelle, the main causes of the childish behavior. Celeste turned to her brother in hopes that he could somehow help her make a point. But alas Syrus said nothing; in fact he just kept eating in hopes to get away from Gina faster. Celeste decided to shut up and follow her brother's lead. Joey sat at the table amused at how brutal the females were. HE just couldn't believe that Haley's friends were really such big bitches but they had yet to prove him wrong. He took notice to the fact the mostly everyone at the table was eating at a vigorous pace, he was guessing it was to get away from Gina; she seemed to be the most intolerable. As Syrus was finishing his meal his phone rang. Syrus knowing he was on call swiftly stepped out of the dining hall and into the hallway to take the call.

After leaving his wife Oliver made his way over to the closest table. This table had the Webbers and Harris's. "Oliver how's it going," Brad Harris calls as Oliver approaches them. "It's going fine, well all except my recent blunder with the law. But I was cleared and that's all that mattered… How is everyone?"

Jenn Webber responds with a smile and a doing fine; as does Elaine Harris, Rachel Edwards, Jenn's "daughter", and her husband Harrison Webber. Oliver tells them that he'll have to catch up when they have more time later. He had to address the rest of his guests before lunch was complete. So Oliver once again heads toward another of his guest's tables.

The next one was not the one with the squirrely man instead he passed this table and ends up at the table of the Hispanic group. Oliver looks at the table uneasy as he had told this group of guests specifically that it would be bad idea for them to be there. They hadn't cared and didn't want to lose an opportunity for business. Julian Carranza, the man who looked the oldest and to be the one in charge, stood up to greet his host, "Ahh Oliver you finally grace us with your presence." Oliver continues to look uncomfortable and he lets anything he can think of out quietly. "Why are you here Julian, and why did you bring all of your lackeys with you? Do you want everything we've worked for to be ruined? That woman over there," Oliver points toward Courtney, "and that man over there," He now points toward Nick, "were a part of the reason why I'm not going to jail for helping you. All of my money could be taken away if they found out everything and you would more than likely get to see the inside of the big house that your buddy here has grown to love." Cruz hears him mentioned and turns angrily toward Oliver and grabs for the knife on his belt. Alejandra, the Latina, swiftly grasps Cruz's arm to stop him, "Are you stupid that would just draw more attention to us you really need to figure out another way to let your anger out. Damn." Alejandra just goes back to eating once Cruz had calmed down. And Oliver continues his silent tirade, "Seriously Julian, I'm gonna need you to leave this could end horribly for both of us. I especially have a lot to lose." Julian puts on a stern look and moves his face closer to Oliver. Once his mouth was close enough to Oliver's ear he whispers, "We're not leaving, if your pals that helped with your case even remotely stand in my way. They will get taken out." With that Julian lowers back down and continues to enjoy his meal.

Oliver stands in shock for a few moments before picking himself up and walking to the next table. Oliver was glad to see his next two guests since they were the only friends he thought he could trust. "Jodi, Connor, it's so good to see you." They both share hugs with Oliver. "It's been so long Oliver; you haven't invited us up here for years now."

"Yeah, well I've been really busy lately and stressed so I wanted to see two of my favorite people before work just became too much."

"Oh well, we are glad you invited us and we are hoping that you will just relax and enjoy yourself. You deserve it." Jodi then just smiles at Connor and back at Oliver until Oliver tells them he will see them later for dinner and that they can catch up more then. They again thank him for the invite and Oliver looks at his watch to see that the it was 10 past the time lunch was to be over so the maids could clean the dining area for dinner. Oliver makes his way to the front of the room. "My guests I'm sorry I didn't get to meet all of you during lunch. My maids will be coming in just a few minutes to clean the hall. So if you could make you way into the halls the staff would highly appreciate it. The Villa is open to all of you to do whatever you please; the festivities won't start till tomorrow. The guests begin to make their ways to the miscellaneous places they would be spending their time.

The Drakes and company decide to locate Fredric to find their rooms. Courtney told them it would be best to wait outside the dining hall, since Oliver had said the staff would need to clean the Hall. But considering the size of this place there were probably plenty of people to clean the room without the butler. They waited and Courtney began to realize that there weren't nearly as many people working in the villa as she had originally thought. With her occasional looks into the room, she only saw two women cleaning. After what seemed like hours, Fredric appears down the hall to gather up the guests. "There you all are, I have been looking all over for you. Let me show you to your rooms. Your luggage had been delivered and Mr. Green has given everyone free time for this evening. There is a pool in the south wing and the rooms are in the east wing. The west wing is this wing where the dining facilities are along with the private theatre Mr. Green had put in, it screens the latest films. The north wing is off limits as it is where the Green's bedroom is located along with the offices. So if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms." They had followed Fredric into the east wing and up a flight of stairs to get to the rooms.

Once they had all made it into their respective rooms they took note at who was where. In the room closest to the stairs was Courtney and Belle. In the room across from it were Ben and Kyle. The room to the right of that one was shared by Tyler and Alexie and the one across from the girls contained Tom and Dominic. Courtney, Tom, Dominic, and Tyler all decided to stay at the rooms since they were tired from the trip and Belle, Ben, Kyle, and Alexie made their way down to the pool.

Back outside the villa was Syrus. He had slowly made his way down toward the river since it seemed he had the best signal there. "No, I'm sorry ma'am you are gonna have to do everything I ask you to."He spends a few more moments talking to and instructing the woman. Once her situation had been fixed he became relieved since the company will stop directing call to his phone. After sliding his phone into his pocket he finally takes a moment to see where he had walked to. The water from the river was loud but he had drowned out the sound when he was on the phone. He decides to take his time making it back to the villa and goes to stand on the bridge. Once he set his arms down he just relaxed and took in the scenery. He didn't get to see stuff like this in L.A. so he wanted to take in every moment of it. Even with the sound of the river Syrus had heard something walking toward him. He just didn't care enough to look. After a few moments he had no longer heard the sound. So he continued to bask in the essence of the woods. His moment was abruptly ended when he hears someone yell "Hey!" from right behind him. With a quick turn Syrus had no time to call for help as a knife was plunged into his trachea and another into his heart. Syrus just gasped as his blood flowed steadily out of his wounds and was soon dead. The killer threw Syrus' body over the bridge and into the river. They watched as the body made it way down the river and away from the villa. They cleaned up the blood tossed any evidence into the river to follow the body including their clothes. With the darkening sky they knew they had little time to get back to the villa. So they quickly put on the extra set of clothes they had set aside and made their way back plotting their next move.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't too confusing, have yet to have that many characters in one place. Please please review. <strong>

**I have yet to start the next chapter so I don't know how long it will take to get it out. **

Characters who Died:

Ricky Turner- 1st Victim (Chapter 1)

Syrus Maman- 2nd Victim (Chapter 3)


	5. Chapter 4 Relaxed

Relaxed

As the group of teens arrives at the indoor pool, they realize that they would be joined by quite a few other guests. They knew all of them but one. The Harris' and Webbers had convened at pool for a little afternoon fun and it gave them more time to socialize with other guests. Rachel look quite bored sitting with her knees up in one of the folding chairs laid out by the pool and staring toward the end of the chair with a blank expression. But once she saw the other teens arriving she tried to perk up. Rachel, while in high school, found it hard to find friends; she mostly kept to herself and was rather introvert around other people. Then one summer she became a counselor at a camp with the twins and their friends. That summer was one of the best of her life and she would never forget it. At university she could never find the time to hang out with them even though they all go to the same school. Rachel is a biochemistry major at their school and with the immense amount of classes she just doesn't have the time to be social and get a 4.0 GPA. Partying was just not in her agenda. With this group of friends she really only socialized with them during camp and other summer activities. She was glad that she at least had that because she felt like she belonged somewhere. Alexie and Belle approached her chair and greeted her. She smiled and returned the greeting and the girls immediately began making catch up conversation. On the other end of the pool Ben and Kyle said hello to the Brad, Elaine, Jenn and Harrison out of respect and then made their way to a couple of empty chairs near the two families. Once they had taken a seat they laid their stuff out. "Do you want to really tick off my sister?"

"Uh….Last time I checked I was trying to get on your sister's good side s that I could finally find out if we can actually get together."

"Whatever dude, I'm going for it," seconds later and Ben takes a running start and leaps into the pool in cannonball formation, in order to make the biggest splash. The water surrounded the group of girls and it took no time at all for them to start throwing things at him in anger. Alexie gave him a stern look and then followed suit and jumped in the pool in order to play drown him. It didn't take long after that for the rest of the teens to jump in the water; where they quickly decided on a rousing game of Marko Polo.

All the while the fun was occurring the lonely man from lunch, Tucker Riley, watched as if trying to figure out all of the guests motives for being at the villa. He particularly kept his eye on the adults as he has been told on more than one occasion by his sister, Gina, that he has the tendency to look slightly like a pedophile when he watches people. He knows that his sister is right but he can't help that he wants to figure out what a person will be like before he tries to socialize with them. He was use to the rejection from the outside world. That was mostly because he was paranoid that the world was against him; but luckily he had his sister who cared for him more than anyone and lived at this extravagant villa that was secluded from the public. Tucker just continues to wonder why the people he was gazing upon were so happy and he began to mutter phrases under his breath that could have been anything he sometimes didn't know what he was saying it was like a weird trance he would get in sometimes. The people he was watching seemed to enjoy being with a lot of other people. Parties definitely weren't his thing he hated when Gina would throw parties for her friends especially without telling him. He just continued to ponder his ideas of the strangers and contemplating introducing himself but quickly changed his mind. He had some things he needed to take care of around the villa. So Tucker quickly departs the pool area.

"What was up with that guy?" asks Elaine once Tucker had left. "I don't know who he is; I've never seen him before in all the times we've come out here he must be someone who lives here since he seems to know where he was going. But he seems rather sketchy he wouldn't keep his eyes off any of us. Did anyone else notice that?" replies Jenn. Brad turns toward his wife and responds with an off the wall comment about how she is losing her mind and is being paranoid. She responds to that with a pissed off face and walking away. Jenn faces Brad, "Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" "What? She needs to calm down we're on vacation I don't need her being freaked out over nothing," Brad retorts."Well maybe you should have said something just a little nicer instead of acting like a big jerk. She does nothing but support and love you and you treat her like a pile of dirt."

"You seem to think you know more about my marriage than me. Jenn I love you but you need to mind your business about this. If you were around my home as much as I am you would notice something different about Elaine. It's not just me."

"What are you talking about? She seems exactly the same every week at book club, nothing out of the ordinary. So maybe it's you who needs to screw your head on a little and try to fix this mess you call your marriage."

Harrison just stays out of the way of the argument that was boiling between Jenn and Brad. Harrison cracks smiles at different points in the argument as both Brad and Jenn delivered some killer zingers. Harrison tried to save his friend from his wife before it got too intense by inviting him to get snacks and drinks for everyone. Brad who was fishing for a way out of the argument swiftly agrees to help Harrison. They got up and quickly left to allow Jenn the time to cool off and to talk to Elaine alone. As the men depart Jenn goes to find Elaine. She looks around the pool but she wasn't there. She looks around the fake shrubbery that was set up around the pool area. Jenn then saw the wet foot prints from where Elaine walked off and begin to follow them. They seemed to lead out into the hallway containing the changing rooms but then they abruptly stopped in the middle of the hall. She began to yell for Elaine and got no response. She opened the door to the changing rooms in hope that Elaine would be on one of the benches relaxing. But when she opened the door she noticed blood drops that led into the showers in the changing rooms. Jenn began to panic and hoped that Elaine was ok. She slowly stalked her way toward the showers. Trying to be as quiet as possible Jenn says, "Elaine?" Again Jenn got no response. She got closer and closer to the showers and the blood drops increased in size. Her heart was beating rapidly and her adrenaline was pumping. Fear flushed her when she turned the corner into the showers. Elaine laid on the wet tile floors; beside her head a slight blood puddle. Jenn bolts toward her friend in hopes that she was ok. She shook Elaine and began to cry as she yelled for help. Jenn continued to try and wake Elaine her tears making it hard to see that Elaine had waken up. "J…Je…Jenn?" Elaine mutters as she slowly gains consciousness. "Oh my God, I thought you weren't going to wake up. Let's get you to a chair and I'll get some help and find Brad." Jenn slowly wraps her arm around her friend in order to help her get to the poolside. Walking through the pool area Ben and Kyle both offer to help. Jenn tells them to go find Brad and tell him that something is wrong with Elaine that she hit her head on the shower floor. They tell her everything will be ok and they set out to find Brad. Jenn asks the girls to go get some towels and a first aid kit. Rachel stays to help clean Elaine up. "Elaine what happened in there why was there blood everywhere?" Jenn questions hoping her friend can remember. "I went in there when Brad called me crazy and my nose started bleeding and I headed for the showers to just hide from everyone and on my way through the showers I became light headed and passed out. I guess I hit my head on the floor."

"Well you're going to be ok we are going to doctor you up and you'll need to rest. Do you have any idea why you would have gotten light headed?"

Elaine contemplated telling Jenn the truth about the main reason she passed out but decided lying would be best right now. "I guess I just didn't drink enough water today or eat enough at lunch or maybe it was my allergies, I honestly don't know." Jenn just comforts her friend and keeps reiterating how glad she is that Elaine is safe. Ben and Kyle return with Brad and Harrison along with Alexie and Belle who brought the towels and first aid kit. Harrison quickly grabs the first aid kit and begins to look at Elaine's head to make sure she is going to be fine. He didn't really have to do much she didn't have any cuts, she just had a concussion and he suspected that all the blood came from the rather violent nose bleed. Brad kept apologizing to Elaine as he was holding her hand and resting his head on her shoulder. Once Harrison was done inspecting her he and Jenn went back to their room as they had had enough excitement for one afternoon and wanted to rest before dinner. Brad just continued to kneel next to Elaine and apologize. "It's not your fault babe," Elaine utters. "But I feel like you have this problem because of me," Brad continues to apologize while blaming himself now. Brad begins to cry into Elaine's shoulder as he then says, "I'm so glad you're ok. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. I would be devastated."

"It's ok babe, I'll be fine. I'm going to have to go cold turkey for you. I can't keep doing this to you especially since I found something out yesterday before we came out here."

"What…What did you find out?"

"…I….I'm….We're pregnant."

"What are you kidding me?"

"No," Elaine gladly says as she sees Brad mood lighten up and he gains a large smile on his face and he once again begins to cry. This time Elaine joins in on the crying. Once the crying ceases Brad embraces Elaine and they share a passionate kiss and Brad lifts Elaine off the chair, cradles her in his arms, and they head as well head to their room to rest and have some privacy.

"Really Trishelle, I think your nose looks fine the way it is," comments Paula as her and her friends relax in the sauna. Paula despite being the maid's assistant at the villa, always seems to find the time to spend with Gina. Paula got the job at the villa so that Gina could have a friend who didn't have to travel miles just to have dinner. "Trishelle honestly don't worry about not being able to get guys, they would be stupid to not pay you any attention," Paula adds to her previous statement. The steam filled room was moist and hot the women were all wearing just a towel around their waists. Joey, who had joined because Haley wanted to go to the sauna, was lying stark naked on one of the benches away from all of the women. Joey's goal for the rest of the day was to get on Haley's good side so that at some point they could do something a little less boring. So he just waded through the conversations throwing in his two cents every now and then just to make it appear to Haley that he was listening. Celeste per usual was sitting back just letting her friends converse. She didn't like most of the conversation that took place since most of it was superficial. She just listened and rolled her eyes and laughed at all the right times to make it look as though she cared what her friends really thought. Darcy as well didn't like to get into the conversation, but when she did she made sure that her opinion was heard even if it differed from her friend's. Darcy and Celeste were closest to each other out of the group since they enjoyed things that weren't just boys, make up and sex. They had both attended college, but Celeste earned her living working for Oliver as his horoscope writer. She knew the job was pretty lame but the pay was good and she had off most of the month. Darcy on the other hand majored in business and opened a nail salon out in San Diego. The conversation continued, "OMG you guys I really want to just I don't know like look different. I think the change could be good for me," Trishelle still trying to get her friends to agree with her. "Oh or maybe Trishelle we could just change the subject because frankly I'm sick of hearing about your stupid nose," interjects Gina. "Yeah, we could talk about…you know some of the cute guys that your loser husband invited," Paula says enthused. Darcy hearing the talk of guys decides that she has had enough of the sauna and heads to her room so she can take a shower and get ready for dinner. As Darcy exits out of the sauna the talk from the girls quickly changes to gossip about Darcy. "So I heard from one of Darcy's employees that she got dumped by that really rich guy like last week. So she hasn't really been herself. She also said that she saw Darcy in the alley behind the store choking a homeless man," Trishelle informs the girls trying to get them to be content on her change of the subject. Celeste shakes her head furiously and screams, "You're a stupid bitch! That is a blatant lie. How could you ever believe something so ridiculous and to think you call yourself a friend to that girl. She is one of the most honest, kindest people I have ever met. You on the other hand are shallow, insecure, and you hate when other people have the spotlight. Maybe next time you want to ruin someone's reputation you should make sure you have those facts straight and make sure someone who is actually their friend isn't in the room." Celeste smirks, so glad that she stood up to her "friend" and swiftly exits the sauna on her way to enlighten Darcy on the situation. The girls remaining in the sauna sit there dumbfounded at what just took place in front of them.

A clicking noise protrudes from the lock as Darcy twists the key. She enters her room, a rather small room with a queen sized bed and a small dresser. A flat screen television sat atop of the dresser and a tall lamp stood near the bed next to an end table. That was all that was in the room for everyone except those who had double beds. Darcy throws her towel onto her bed and starts to search through her suit case. After grabbing a top and jeans she goes to start a bath. Each room although rather small also had a small hotel like bathroom attached to one side. Darcy stuck her under the falling water to check the temperature. Once the faucet was letting out water of a comfortable temperature she went to get a clean towel from a pantry down the hall. Not wanting to bring her key she left her door slightly ajar. Darcy looks down the hallway to check to see if she needs to hurry getting a new towel and the hallway was completely deserted. But even there being a chance someone could see her almost nude she still hurried down the hall to get her towel. Once returning into her room she brings her clothes and a towel into the bathroom in order to finally have some alone time in a nice warm bath. Darcy rips her towel off and sets it beside the tub. One foot at a time she submerged into her bath. She got settled and it took almost no time at all for her to relax enough to close her eyes and slowly drift sleep. A couple of minutes had passed since she had gotten into the tub and Darcy was now getting close to falling asleep, when the door to the bathroom opened. The killer had decided what to do with this one after all of the stories they heard about her. First they had to make sure she didn't wake up during the set-up. So a rag of chloroform was placed on her face. Whatever part of her had been awake was now unconscious and almost completely underwater. The killer hurriedly got her out of the water and dries her off. They also took the time to cloth her in order to give it some believability. Once she was dressed, the killer tossed Darcy onto the bed and drew a steak knife from their pocket. Placing the knife into Darcy's hands the killer grasped Darcy hands around the blade and began to slice the veins on Darcy's left arm. After doing the arm he moved her hand down and cut the sides of her legs. Once all the cuts had been made blood was filling the bed and Darcy stayed unconscious unaware of what had happened to her. Once the killer received no pulse from the body, they cleaned the blood off of themselves and changed their clothes putting the bloody ones into their knapsack. The killer than exited the room into an empty hallway where they once again slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally got another chapter up. Please Please Please Review. There is nothing that a writer on here wants more than to see a review that will actually help them and it helps them know that someone is reading and that they just aren't writing to themselves. So again Please Review.I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I again with my transitioning to college don't know when I will have the next chapter up so please bare with me. I am determined to finish this story. Oh and this chapter was originally suppose to be much longer and have three deaths but I decided to split it up because it makes it a little easier for me to organize my characters. <strong>

Characters who Died:

Ricky Turner- 1st Victim (Chapter 1)

Syrus Maman- 2nd Victim (Chapter 3)

Darcy Janssen- 3rd Victim (Chapter 4)


	6. Thought I would let you know

So I'm sure when you open this you'll be disappointed that it's not a new chapter...I just wanted to let my readers know that it might take some time for me to get chapters out...College is already taking it's toll on me. But I promise to finish this story...I hope you all will stick with me...

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed it is HIGHLY appreciated.

J.W.


End file.
